Cosas en común
by Biby-san
Summary: Gou nunca había mirado a Haru como algo más, mucho menos viceversa; pero ¿Qué pasa si tienen más cosas en común de las que creen? Juntos experimentarán el amor, el deseo, el cariño, los celos y las peleas poco a poco. -Haruka-sempai; ¿El primer amor siempre duele no es así?-


Las que están esperando "En mi mundo de dolor", lo haré algún día, se los juro xD [2 años sin escribir conchesumare!] pero bueno, mi ship del momento es Harugou ; v ; Así que aquí vamos! Yay!

PD: no tengo idea cuantos capítulos tendrá, ni cuándo actualizaré _(es un misterio), _etc. Pero quiero escribir Harugou y punto.

* * *

_**Disclimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Lemmon explícito (?), mucho Harugou, alcohol, sexo, mierdas, etc. xD [Mente plz]_

**_Parejas:_**_Harugou._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Gou estaba totalmente enojada con todos. Su hermano salió **sin avisarle, **su madre estaba trabajando, como siempre, y ella, estaba en su casa sola. Hana estaba con su familia de vacaciones en Europa, pasándola genial. Pero ella no tenía planes.

Estaba totalmente deprimida.

Y cómo no estarlo si tienes un hermano que **literalmente** entrena 24/7, una mamá que también trabaja 24/7 y su papá estaba muerto. Tampoco tenía medios hermanos o algo así. Llamó a todas sus amigas posibles, pero todas, tenían algo que hacer un Viernes por la noche. Era obvio.

-_Pero que tal si...- _Pensó- ¿Voy a la casa de Haruka-sempai?- Luego de esto se sintió una total pervertida. Osea, 2 jóvenes, una casa, 17-18 años, ejem; no. Pero luego lo recapacitó. Haru no era del tipo pervertido _(o eso creía) _y al igual que ella, compartían el mismo sentido de la palabra _soledad_. Además; no tenía nada que hacer ¿Qué perdía al ir hacia allá? Nada. Ya eran las 8, pero no pareció importarle a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría el paisaje. Así que tomó su cartera y salió decidida. Pero claro, esto sólo le duró unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué le diré cuando llegue?- La chica se cuestionó. Pero ya estaba afuera, hacía calor y no quería devolverse a la solitaria casa que iba dejando atrás.

Retomó su camino y luego de un rato, llegó a la casa del chico peliazul.

Una vez más, tomó fuerza y tocó la puerta.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Nadie respondió.

Gou pensó que debía estar en la bañera y que no la había escuchado; por lo tanto, luego de esto, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y agradeció a medio mundo que Haru no había escuchado.

Se estaba dando la media vuelta cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Se escuchó la monótona voz de Haru.

-¡Ah! Haruka-sempai- Dijo Gou mientras lo saludaba nerviosamente- Buenas noches, yo sólo pasaba por aquí, esteee- Y se rascó la mejilla suavemente. No sabía que decir: _Hola, soy tu entrenadora, Kou, hermana de tu amigo, estoy sola en mi casa y quería juntarme con alguien, espero que no te moleste. _No; definitivamente eso no pegaba con ella. Además Haru la trataría de loca ¿No es así?

-Pasa- Le dijo Haru. Gou se sonrojó y entró. Nunca había estado a solas a Haru. Bueno, sí, lo había estado, pero nunca en _SU JODIDA CASA_.

Y viéndolo mejor, estaba muy bien vestido, a pesar de que Haru sea un chico a quién nada le importa, Gou admitía que se vestía muy bien; simple y varonil. Una camisa manga corta (pues como dijimos hacía calor) celeste con franjas blancas, unos shorts blancos y unas zapatillas converse blancas y negro. Nada mal. Gou también era de las "chicas simples" bueno, se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse si iba a salir con amigas _(o con amigos) _pero siempre con sencillez. Ese día, traía una falda blanca, una polera de tiras amarilla y unas sandalias con un poco de taco, que le sentaban muy bien. De accesorio llevaba una pulsera celeste y su moño celeste también.

El chico le hizo con un ademán que entrara a la sala de estar. Al parecer, él estaba comiendo cuando ella llegó. Nada que ver con lo que ella había pensado anteriormente.

-_Que torpe soy- _Y se reprimió a sí misma por dentro. Claro que Haru no sólo se bañaba, también comía, iba al baño y ... también ... _¿eso _o no?

Como la chica, y bueno, todo el mundo, pensaban que Haru era un poco asexuado para sus cosas, ya que a él sólo le gusta el agua y nunca había mostrado signos de haber querido a una chica, todos pensaban que Haru nunca se había masturbado o visto porno, o cosas así. Era demasiado... Haru para sus cosas.

Ni ella con su gran capacidad de imaginación había podido imaginar algo así. De sólo pensarlo la perturbaba. Era como con Nagisa. No, mentira, el resto de los chicos tenían cara de haber tenido algún tiempo de sexualidad de cierto tipo, ¡Y eso incluía a Nagisa! Hay que admitirlo, tiene cara tierna, pero Gou a veces, en sus momentos de pervertida, pensaba que Nagisa podía ser increíblemente sexy como novio, pero a la vez tierno. Es una mezcla extraña, pero, en el Club, ninguno era normal.

Un chico obseso con el agua, otro chico que no se despegaba del otro y parecía ser la "mamá" del grupo, un chico demasiado animado y otro que a todo lo encontraba hermoso. Y ella, pues, era obsesionada con lo músculos. Por eso, Gou pudo encontrar su segunda similitud con Haru. La obsesión. Quizás a Gou no le gustaban tanto los músculos como a Haru el agua, pero era el mismo, no sé, ¿Sentimiento quizás?

Haru estaba comiendo caballa, como de costumbre.

-_¿Qué acaso no conoce otros platos?- _Pensó. Ella no era torpe y una vez ya les había hecho almuerzo. El arroz le quedaba muy rico por lo menos.

-¿Caballa?- Preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí- Haru se sentó y la invitó a sentarse. Pero a Gou se le ocurrió una gran idea para entretenerse.

-Oye Haruka-sempai, ¿Qué tal si te cocino algo yo?- Y se tomó la cintura mientras con la otra mano hacía un signo de "bien" con el pulgar.

-Mientras no sea con proteínas, todo estará bien- Al parecer Haru había quedado traumado luego de esa situación. A Gou se molestó un poco, pero sólo de broma, claro.

Gou, feliz por la "aceptación-de-Haru", se puso a revisar ingredientes; y afortunadamente encontró todo lo que se necesitaba para hacer un delicioso ramen clásico. Haru quiso ayudarla, y tal como Nagisa le había dicho a Haru alguna vez, era muy buen cocinero. Cortó los ingredientes a la perfección y le pasaba a Gou las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la comida, ya que Gou no sabía el lugar de los objetos.

Poco a poco se fue formando un rico ramen de la receta Matsuoka (así era como la mamá de Gou lo llamaba) aunque con un toque de Haru.

En un momento, Gou le pidió unos vegetales a Haru, pero no los alcanzó a agarrar, ya que estaba revolviendo la sopa con la mano derecha y finalmente quedaron todos en el suelo.

-H-Haruka-sempai ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijo mientras revolvía la sopa.

-No importa- Haru los recogió a su tiempo, pero al levantarse chocó con las piernas de Gou y calló hacia atrás.

-Pffff...- Gou miró que Haru estaba lleno de vegetales, hasta en la cabeza, ya que se había pegado un susto cuando chocó improvisadamente; y la imagen le pareció tan graciosa a Gou que comenzó a reír de a poco, pues pensó que a Haru le dolería el orgullo, pero no aguantó más y se llenó de risas- Jajajaja Haruka-sempai jajaja, sólo mírate, jajaja, lo siento, yo no puedo dejar de jajaja- Era tanto la risa que tuvo que dejar de cocinar para llevar las manos a su estómago.

Haru se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Y no fue porque se sentía avergonzado, de hecho esa palabra para Haru era muy desconocida; pero al ver a Gou riendo de esa manera le pareció bastante, ¿Cómo decirlo? Tierno.

Luego de esta escena, ambos comenzaron a hablar más, en eso, el tiempo se les pasó volando y terminaron el ramen en un santiamén.

Haru no tenía hambre, pues había comido, pero de todas maneras se sirvió un poco. Gou se sirvió moderadamente y juntos se sentaron en la mesa. Poco a poco, se fue formando un silencio. No era incómodo, de hecho era bastante agradable. Pero aún así, la chica se sentía extraña; quizás era porque nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Haru a solas. Sabía que con Makoto era distinto. La presencia de Makoto era muy agradable, por lo que los silencios entre ellos nunca fueron una tortura, además, esos silencios casi nunca se generaban, pues Makoto siempre tenía algo de qué comentar.

Terminaron la comida y dejaron los platos en el lavadero. Ambos se fueron a sentar afuera, entre la casa y el patio de Haru. Corría un viento agradable para un día de calor.

-Y bien, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó el chico. Haru siempre había sido directo, a veces lo hacía muy incómodo, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto ¿O sí? Gou lo había supuesto desde antes, sabía que Haru le preguntaría eso de una manera u otra, ya que nunca habían estado así. ¿Decirle la verdad? Ella quería hacerlo, pero no le daban las fuerzas, pues no quería que Haru la viera como la chica-solitaria. Pero no tuvo otra opción. Además que la presencia de Haru era intimidante, te podía leer con sus ojos en cuestión de segundos.

-Pues, me sentía sola- Gou miró hacia el cielo- Mi madre trabaja y onii-chan, bueno, el siempre está entrenando. Y mi padre, bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió con él- Hubo un silencio.

Haru siempre reflexionaba a su manera. Silenciosamente. Por eso, luego de un rato le respondió:

-Creo saber cómo te sientes- Se hechó para atrás con los brazos en la cabeza- Mi abuela falleció y era lo único que tenía, ya que mis padres viajan mucho- Con eso fue suficiente. Haru también se sentía sólo, Gou lo supo enseguida, o eso creía ella en el fondo. Haru no era un chico de muchas palabras, pero aún así con muy poco, él podía expresar mucho.

-Gracias- A Gou no se le ocurrió decir nada mejor. Y eso era lo que sentía, gratitud, pues al parecer, por fin encontró a alguien parecido a ella en ese sentido. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que a Gou no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar;

-¿Tienes _sake_?- Haru no se sorprendió ante esto, pues sabía que Gou estaba herida, además, casi nunca le importaba nada, excepto, nadar con sus amigos, claro está.

-Creo que tengo un poco, espera aquí- Haru nunca había tomado, pero su abuela sí, y aún conservaba un par de botellas que había dejado antes de su muerte, pues ella, era buena bebedora; nunca se emborrachó hasta quedar mal, siempre tomaba moderadamente y siempre fue su placer secreto.

Cuando volvió, sirvió dos platos pequeños de greda llenos de sake.

Haru se tomó sólo uno. Le gustó pues tenía un sabor dulce. Pero Gou ya llevaba como 10, suficiente para estar ebria.

-Bueeeeeno, Haaaruka-sempai, yo mee voy- Le dijo Gou- haa sidoo muy divertiiii- y al intentar pararse se cayó hacia el lado. Haru se asustó y la fue a levantar, este no sabía como tratar a un ebrio, pues muy pocas veces había visto a uno, entonces ¡Menos iba a poder con uno al frente suyo!

La tomó suavemente de la cintura para poder reponerse.

-_Hip, _muchas gracias, _hip_- decía con el hipo. ¿Qué haría con ella? No podía dejar que se fuera en esas condiciones, y tampoco podía dejarla a las 10 de la noche en su casa, sola. Lo mejor era que se quedara allí. Haru tenía una pieza contigua, cual pertenecía a su abuela antes, pero la ocupaban de pieza de visitas, o se ocupaba, pues como Haru vivía solo...

Por esto, subió las escaleras con ella lentamente.

-Haaaaaruuuuukaaaaaaa-sempai~ -Le decía- Eres tan tierrrrno, a veeces pienso _hip _que me gustaría ser tu noviaa~ -Haru la miró extrañado ¿A eso se le llamaba... "bajo los efectos del alcohol"? Pero no respondió.

Al llegar a la pieza, Haru la dejó encima de la cama, pero no se fijó que Gou lo tenía agarrado y se lo llevó consigo a la cama, Gou encima de Haru.

-Mmmm... Haruka-sempai, hueles bien- Y esta se acercó para olerlo. Olía a Haru, un olor suave y tranquilo, la relajaba mucho ese olor.

-Ten, un regalo- Y Gou besó a Haru en los labios. Haru no sabía que pensar. Era su primer beso, sin mencionar que nunca había experimentado algo así. Su único acercamiento a chicas fue hacia Aki y algunas compañeras, pero fuera de eso **nada**, así que al recibir eso de Gou, no supo como reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó ahí, un poco sonrojado. Luego sintió como el cuerpo de Gou se relajó completamente sobre él. Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

La acomodó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y las medias, y luego la arropó. Eso hacía Makoto al dejar a sus hermanos a la cama, así que, creo que lo hizo bien. Lentamente cerró su puerta y se fue a su cuarto. Llamó a Rin y le contó la situación.

-¿QUÉ GOU ESTÁ EN TU CASA? Por Dios, no se le ocurre nada mejor- Haru no dijo nada- Bueno, como sea, gracias por cuidarla, esta noche no podré ir a buscarla, pero escúchame Haru LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA Y TE JURO QUE- Haru lo interrumpió.

-Nos vemos- Y colgó. Rin era del hermano celoso, por lo que cuando sacaba su onii-chan de adentro, lo sacaba con todo su corazón. Por eso Haru colgó. Además que Haru no había puesto un dedo sobre ella, fue al revés. Pero bueno.

Dejó su celular en el velador, se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir.

* * *

HARU ES UN AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR 3 ES TAAAAN LINDO *-*

Intenté hacer todas sus reacciones tal cual como si fuera Haru, si me equivoqué en su personalidad, perdónenme! Pero Haru es un personaje muy complicado al momento de escribir ya que es muy introvertido entonces no sabes que cosas hará! Pero yo sé que Haru es muy tierno y siempre se preocupa por el resto, así que cuando arropó a Gou me lo imaginé tan asdadadad *-* Espero que hayan sentido lo mismo que yo!

Me encanta escribir las cosas para que sean fáciles de imaginar, que tengan fluidez, así parecen reales y más cercano a que te lo puedas imaginar como en el anime c: espero que el próximo capítulo lo logre de igual manera; así que díganme si está bien o mal, plox 3

Nos vemos!

_**Biby-chan**_

PD: Cualquier wea que quieran decirme como sugerencia, reclamo o simplemente hablar **de lo perfecto que es el HARUGOU** está el PM, o me pueden contactar através de Tumblr: .com


End file.
